Hemophilias such as hemophilia A and hemophilia B, are genetic disorders of the blood-clotting system, characterized by bleeding into joints and soft tissues, and by excessive bleeding into any site experiencing trauma or undergoing surgery. Hemophilia A is clinically indistinguishable from hemophilia B, but Factor VIII (FVIII or F8) is deficient or absent in hemophilia A while Factor IX (FIX or F.IX) is deficient or absent in patients with hemophilia B. The Factor VIII gene encodes a plasma glycoprotein that circulates in association with von Wilebrand's factor in its inactive form. Upon surface injury, the intrinsic clotting cascade initiates and factor VIII is released from the complex and becomes activated. The activated form acts with Factor IX to activate Factor X to become the activated Xa, eventually leading to change of fibrinogen to fibrin and clot induction. See, Levinson et al. (1990) Genomics 7(1):1-11. 40-50% of hemophilia A patients have a chromosomal inversion involving Factor VIII intron 22 (also known as IVS22). The inversion is caused by an intra-chromosomal recombination event between a 9.6 kb sequence within the intron 22 of the Factor VIII gene and one of the two closely related inversely orientated sequences located about 300 kb distal to the Factor VIII gene, resulting in an inversion of exons 1 to 22 with respect to exons 23 to 26. See, Textbook of Hemophilia, Lee et al. (eds) 2005, Blackwell Publishing. Other hemophilia A patients have defects in Factor VIII including active site mutations, and nonsense and missense mutations. For its part, Factor IX (F.IX or FIX) encodes one of the serine proteases involved with the coagulation system, and it has been shown that restoration of even 3% of normal circulating levels of wild type Factor IX protein can prevent spontaneous bleeding. Additional hemophilias are associated with aberrant expression of other clotting factors. For example, Factor VII deficiency is an autosomal recessive trait occurring in approximately 1 in 300,000 to 500,000 people and is associated with inadequate Factor VII levels in the patient. Similarly, Factor X deficiency is also an autosomal recessive trait occurring in 1 in every 500,000 to 1 million people, and is caused by genetic variants of the FX gene. Factor X deficiency can have varying degrees of severity in the patient population.
Current treatments for Hemophilia B rely on chronic, repeated intravenous infusions of purified recombinant Factor IX and suffer from a number of drawbacks. This includes the need for repeated intravenous infusions, is associated with inhibitor formation, and is prophylactic rather than curative.
Gene therapy for patients with Hemophilia A or B, involving the introduction of plasmid and other vectors (e.g., AAV) encoding a functional F8or F.IX proteins have been described. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos.6,936,243; 7,238,346 and 6,200,560; Shi et al. (2007) J Thromb Haemost.(2):352-61; Lee et al. (2004) Pharm. Res. 7:1229-1232; Graham et al. (2008) Genet Vaccines Ther. 6:9; Manno et al. (2003) Blood 101(8): 2963-72; Manno et al. (2006) Nature Medicine 12(3): 342-7; Nathwani et al. (2011) Molecular Therapy 19(5): 876-85; Nathwani et al. (2011); N Engl J Med. 365(25): 2357-65. However, in these protocols, the formation of inhibitory anti-factor VIII or IX (anti-F8 or anti-F.IX) antibodies and antibodies against the delivery vehicle remains a major complication of F8 and F.IX replacement-based treatment for hemophilia. See, e.g., Scott & Lozier (2012) Br J Haematol. 156(3):295-302.
Various methods and compositions for targeted cleavage of genomic DNA have been described. Such targeted cleavage events can be used, for example, to induce targeted mutagenesis, induce targeted deletions of cellular DNA sequences, and facilitate targeted recombination at a predetermined chromosomal locus. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,623,618; 8,034,598; 8,586,526; 6,534,261; 6,599,692; 6,503,717; 6,689,558; 7,067,317; 7,262,054; 7,888,121; 7,972,854; 7,914,796; 7,951,925; 8,110,379; 8,409,861; U.S. Patent Publications 20030232410; 20050208489; 20050026157; 20060063231; 20080159996; 201000218264; 20120017290; 20110265198; 20130137104; 20130122591; 20130177983 and 20130177960 and U.S. application Ser. No. 14/278,903, the disclosures of which are incorporated by reference in their entireties for all purposes. These methods often involve the use of engineered cleavage systems to induce a double strand break (DSB) or a nick in a target DNA sequence such that repair of the break by an error born process such as non-homologous end joining (NHEJ) or repair using a repair template (homology directed repair or HDR) can result in the knock out of a gene or the insertion of a sequence of interest (targeted integration). This technique can also be used to introduce site specific changes in the genome sequence through use of a donor oligonucleotide, including the introduction of specific deletions of genomic regions, or of specific point mutations or localized alterations (also known as gene correction). Cleavage can occur through the use of specific nucleases such as engineered zinc finger nucleases (ZFN), transcription-activator like effector nucleases (TALENs), or using the CRISPR/Cas system with an engineered crRNA/tracr RNA (‘single guide RNA’) to guide specific cleavage. Further, targeted nucleases are being developed based on the Argonaute system (e.g., from T. thermophilus, known as ‘TtAgo’, see Swarts et al (2014) Nature 507(7491): 258-261), which also may have the potential for uses in genome editing and gene therapy.
This nuclease-mediated targeted transgene insertion approach offers the prospect of improved transgene expression, increased safety and expressional durability, as compared to classic integration approaches, since it allows exact transgene positioning for a minimal risk of gene silencing or activation of nearby oncogenes.
Targeted integration of a transgene may be into its cognate locus, for example, insertion of a wild type transgene into the endogenous locus to correct a mutant gene. Alternatively, the transgene may be inserted into a non-cognate locus, for example a “safe harbor” locus. Several safe harbor loci have been described, including CCR5, HPRT, AAVS1, Rosa and albumin. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,951,925 and 8,110,379; U.S. Publication Nos. 20080159996; 201000218264; 20120017290; 20110265198; 20130137104; 20130122591; 20130177983 and 20130177960 and U.S. application Ser. No. 14/278,903. For example, U.S. Patent Publication No. 20110027235 relates to targeted integration of functional proteins into isolated stem cells and U.S. Publication No. 20120128635 describes methods of treating hemophilia B. See also Li et al (2011) Nature 475 (7355):217-221 and Anguela et al (2013) Blood 122:3283-3287.
However, there remains a need for additional compositions and methods of treating hemophilias.